The present application relates generally to a collapsible container, which can be used, for example, as a collapsible crustacean trap for trapping marine animals.
Crustacean traps are known and typically include a tunnel opening that provides crustaceans with entry into and restricted exit from the trap's interior. Traditional crustacean traps include a metal frame covered by a wire mesh. The crustacean traps are taken out to sea, lowered to the ocean floor, and their location is marked with a floating buoy for later retrieval. The trap is left submerged in the ocean to accumulate crustaceans. The crustacean fisherman returns after a period of time, such as a couple of days, locates the buoy that marks the crustacean traps location, and hoists the trap aboard to retrieve the catch. Crustacean traps of this type are susceptible to damage due to deterioration of the metal frame and wire mesh caused by rot, corrosive action of sea water and structural stresses experienced by the traps during deployment, retrieval and storage.
Plastic crustacean traps are also known. These plastic crustacean traps are shipped in pieces which must be assembled by the fisherman. The assembled traps do not include a floor, which is then formed by pouring concrete into the container. These traps had several drawbacks. First, the assembly of the trap was too time-consuming and difficult, especially when several had to be assembled. Second, the connections between the walls were not sufficient for the trap (with its concrete base) to be pulled out of the ocean by one of the walls. Also, the concrete sometimes separated from the walls when lifting the trap out of the ocean.